Enchantment Transfixed with Bereavement
by Shando-Titan
Summary: A now broken man weeps as he recollects the memories of his lost lover, the man of his dreams. Can he pull his life back together after remember the time he has spent with his soulmate?
1. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are NOT real life people. This story is entirely fictional (hence the name fanFICTION.)

This is a story that features romantic scenes between two males. If you can't handle m/m love, I suggest you don't read this story…If you have a _real_ opinion, such as something you might change about the story, or the format I have this story in, please feel free to leave me a comment. If all you have to say is rude, bashful remarks, then keep them to yourself, because I could care less what you think about that. Remember what your mother used to tell you: If you don't have something nice (remember, it can be critical at the same time) to say, DON'T SAY IT!

NOTE: At the present time, this story is incomplete. I will be updating it pretty regularly as I finish my original draft of the story, and I make revisions to it.

_This is my very first fiction that I've written, so leave some reviews (but try not to be too harsh)! Thanks all! _

_Shando-Titan_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1: AFTERMATH**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm buzzing in my ear. _'Why must you torment me every day?'_ I thought to myself as I rolled over and shut off the noisy contraption that is, unfortunately, an unwanted sign of yet another day. I rolled over once more, and breathed a heavy sigh as I stared at the empty space on the other side of my bed. Another lonely day…

As I reached for my wallet on the end table, I glanced at the clock. _7:17 A.M._ Slowly, almost reluctantly, I finished getting myself dressed. I moved precisely like a machine, without emotion, through the rest of my newfound morning routine. While juggling my early morning activities, the phone rang. I decided to let the call go to the answering machine. If it's important enough for him or her to call me at 7:30 in the morning, he or she can leave a message.

I hear the answering machine click on. "Hey, you've reached Jeremy and Alex." I stopped cold. "We're either not here, or we don't want to pick up the phone. So if you leave a message, we just might get back to you." After the beep – "Hey, it's Sarah. I haven't seen or heard from you in awhile, so I thought I'd call you. Listen, Jamie and I were thinking about going out to lunch today, and I thought you might want to come? From background SARAH! – I'm coming Jamie! I gotta go, but uh, let me know okay? Bye Jeremy!" Beep

I still stood in the same place shocked, as if I had been shot. _'I've been called plenty of times since it happened. It's been two months! Why had it never bothered me until now? Why haven't I changed the message yet, if it's having that much of an effect on me?'_ I slowly approach the machine. As I look down to delete the message, another shockwave pulses through my body. This time it happened as I saw a picture of Alex. I could hardly breathe. Today, the memories of my husband were enclosed around me, and it all overwhelmed me.

As I looked, I say my ring next to the picture. I had not worn my wedding ring since the day of the funeral; it was just too painful. I didn't want to be reminded of the few weeks that had seemed like an eternity that he was in the hospital, dying that much more with each passing day of internal bleeding from his mountain biking accident. Worse yet, I couldn't stand the dreaded thought of not being able to do anything to save his life. I had a feeling of remorse just then: _'I owe it to the man I love with all of my heart, for so long, to at least wear this symbol of my devotion,'_ I thought. Hesitantly, I slid the ring onto my finger.

As time went on, I continued to stare at the picture. Oh god, how I missed him…I felt the moisture well up in the back of my eyes, yearning to be released. My heart sank further as I realized that I was holding the first picture I had ever taken of him after we were together, all of those years ago…It was help within a cheap frame, and the glass was dusty. I remember on countless occasions how he thought it was tacky, and how he asked me why I still held onto it. I always just laughed at him, but he knew how priceless it was to me. As with Alex himself, this picture meant everything to me.

Upon further inspection of the picture, I noticed something in the bottom right corner of the frame. _'A note?'_ I thought to myself. I didn't remember ever placing a note within the picture frame. I carefully turned it over, and removed the back panel to reveal the carefully folded note, tucked in the corner of the frame. I unraveled the note, and read the words quickly written upon the piece of notebook paper:

_"__Te amo más que lo que amo la propia vida, Tú eres mi mundo, Espero cada día con ansiedad para poder verte. Te extrañaré más de lo que piensas en lo que estoy fueras.__Estarás en mi corazón y en mis sueños. El dolor de estar lejos sólo hará que nuestro amor crezca y se haga más fuerte. Sueño con el día en que nos volvamos una y compartamos nuestros pensamientos, cuerpos y almas. Eres un sueño hecho realidad bebe. Nosotras compartimos un sueño de dos."_

I sank to the floor, my head and my hands. My love, my best friend, my companion, the most important person in the world to me…all of them gone. Tears started flowing freely from my eyes. I lost all control of myself. "Why didn't I save him?" I repeated to myself, sobbing. I stayed in that saddened state for a long while. I lost all track of time as I read the note over and over again, branding its message into my mind. Oh, how I would give anything to have him back!

In one last desperate cry, my intuition told me to remember all of the good times in our relationship, over the past eleven years. My heart longed for happy memories. I began to recall those memories, and played them over in my mind. _'I remember,'_ I thought to myself. I remember…


	2. High School: Hell, or Heaven?

**CHAPTER 2: High School…Hell, or Heaven on Earth?**

Familiarity was now a foreign word to me as I entered the door of the high school. A new name and a new face…yet another new student without friends in a strange place. This was only the beginning, as I wasn't aware of the things to come. It made matters worse, being only a freshman.

I entered the door of my first period class, Spanish. Then began the initial rituals of getting settled into that class at a new school; getting my new life rolling, so to speak. The teacher, who I wasn't very fond of to begin with, told me to take a seat behind the only other freshman in the class. I didn't think much of him, other than he was remotely attractive. Little did I know how my life would change from that moment.

He turned around to face me, and he looked me directly in the eyes. "What's up, new guy?" He asked in a kind tone. I could only muster one word. "Hey," I responded, seemingly uninterested. "So where are you from?" He asked another question, trying to keep the conversation going. "Colorado." There was a brief pause. "Oh yeah, I used to live there when I was younger." I could only let out an affirmative grunt. "I'm Alex," He said warmly to me. "Nice to meet you." He smiled before turning back around in his seat.

This brief encounter was the only time I talked to Alex for several months. Our paths didn't cross again until three months later, after a short experience (that I backed out of, of course,) when my feelings for my future lover grew stronger, to the point where I began to work on gaining his trust.

I also remember meeting Sarah that first fateful day at my new school. She was a girl with an almost annoyingly bubbly personality. At the time, I didn't know why. She was a junior, and quite intelligent, at least in matters of school subjects. The encounter was much the same as with Alex; I attempted to be elusive and withdrawn. Later, I learned that we were the same, in terms of our sexuality. She had a girlfriend, Jamie. I never knew much about her, nor did I try to get to know her at all. Once I found out about Sarah's preferences, I began to open up to her more, and I told her about my feelings for Alex.

---------------------THREE MONTHS LATER--------------------

"Go talk to him!" Sarah constantly told me. "I don't know what he'll say," was my defense, every time. It has been three months since we've last spoken to each other at any sort of length; since we've looked each other in the eyes and really _had_ a conversation. "It's not like he won't talk to you. Come on!" "Sarah, what if he gets suspicious?" These conversations became more and more common as time went on before I talked to Alex. After many tense weeks of dealing with the mounting fear, and trying to build up the courage, I talked to Alex.


	3. Newfound love

**CHAPTER 3: Newfound love; My new beginning**

I held my breath that fateful day, as I knew my object of affection would be walking through those doors any second. I positioned myself carefully, making sure that I wouldn't miss him this time. Moments later, it happened. My heart stopped as I saw him move through the doors, walking towards me. _'Breathe, you idiot,'_ I told myself as he moved closer. As he walked behind me, I turned around, looking directly at him.

"Hey Alex?" I began the conversation, trying not to arouse suspicion. He stopped and looked straight at me. "What's Up?" He replied. _'Too late to turn back now'_ I thought as I made my move. "Remember me?" He motioned for me to walk with him, and he began talking to me as we walked towards the classrooms, like we were just picking up from our last conversation yesterday. "Yeah, I remember you…" This is all I can remember now, as his actual words were overshadowed by the thrill; the fire pulsing through my veins. He was actually talking to me! Time was standing still at this point as we talked. The first period tardy bell rang.

Over the next few months, I became closer to both Sarah and Jamie, as well as made other friends, and I was really beginning to open myself up; knock down the barriers I had built up around myself. Most importantly, Alex and I had really started to become good friends. It was only a matter of time now before I would make my true feelings known to him. Only a short time now before my life would change forever….


	4. Best of friends to best of lovers

**CHAPTER 4: Best of friends to best of lovers**

--------------------ONE MONTH LATER-------------------

I heard the phone ring as I waited for Sarah to pick up. There was a click on the other end of the line. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Sarah, what's the plan for the movies this weekend?" I responded. "Me and Jamie were going to be at the theater at about 4 o'clock, what about you?" "What movie are we seeing again?" I inquired. There was a brief pause as she yelled something indistinct to her father. "We're gonna see The Invisible Man, remember? Are you that nervous?" "Oh right…I can't wait to be there with Alex!" I said, almost shouted, enthusiastically.


End file.
